


1:55 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The area under the preacher's bed remained barren before his eyes widened.





	1:55 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

The area under the preacher's bed remained barren before his eyes widened when he remembered the creature living in the closet.

THE END


End file.
